Way Back to Love
by Alexxis T. Swan
Summary: After Horus rescues Hathor from the demons once again, they find their relationship damaged by the past. Horus blames himself for Set's reign and Horath cannot return to being Queen of Egypt once more, even if it is at Horus' side. She sets off on a quest of self-discovery that may yet save their love.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gods of Egypt.

 **Author's Note:** So my first post in over two years and that too in some random fandom with 2 other stories at the moment- weird I know. I also used present tense rather than the conventional past because I've been thinking of script-writing lately.

I watched this movie for the eye candy and because of the awesome trailer song (Gods of War by Celeste Buckingham). The ending made me wonder how Horus & Hathor's relationship would fare in the aftermath of the movie's events. I ended up doing a lot of background research on the mythology as the one scene of dialog I wanted to write became a quest that ended up writing itself. Hathor is such a strong and interesting character that she makes for a wonderful muse.

* * *

 **Way Back to Love**

Three days. That's how long it takes Horus to locate Hathor. He finds her tussling with the demons surrounding her, her fire not yet sapped though her body showed the damage of time spent in this hell. He uses his transformed wings to cut a path through to her and hold her tightly as he slips the bracelet of 42 stars on her arm. They fall through a void and land on the sand of the desert.

Horus, now back to his normal form, stands up to survey their surroundings, recognizing an old relic in the distance. "We're a day out from the palace, not bad." He grins down at Hathor to find her breathing heavily on her knees.

He kneels down next to her and grabs her firmly by the shoulders, "Hey it's okay, it's gonna be alright. You're never going back there again, even if I have to meld that thing to your arm." He chuckles and pulls her into his embrace.

Hathor relaxes against him and speaks with a parched voice, "You came for me."

"I will always come for you." He replies, drawing her up to meet his lips in a slow kiss.

As they break apart, she turns her head away and says, "I cannot return to the palace with you."

"Hathor, we must heal you! I will hear of nothing else!" Horus declares sharply, transforming and picking her up bridal style before flying them home.

After they arrive and he leaves her in the care of the waiting servants, he confers with Bek about what has occurred in his absence and other affairs of state. When Zaya joins them and comments on how happy he must be to have Hathor back, Horus confesses, "I don't think I really do. She didn't want to come here."

After a moment of thought, Zaya counsels him, "Perhaps she has bad memories of this place. She was Queen of Egypt under Set's rule."

The reminder stung him more painfully than any physical wound he had ever received. He imagines her, the free spirit that she is, locked in the King's chambers and sharing a bed with his cruel uncle Set. The image drives him to his knees. He cannot deal with the guilt, shame and regret- with knowing it was his defeat that led Hathor to submit to such a fate for his sake.

Bek moves to comfort him but Zaya pulls him back and shakes her head, indicating this was something Horus would have to deal with on his own. Bek looks ready to argue so she leads them out of the room to a hall.

"Zaya we have to help! I've seen how much they love each other and," Bek begins but is cut off.

"The wedge between them is stuck in place Bek. Horus blames himself for Hathor having been with Set and Hathor doesn't want to belong to a King again. What could we say to either of them?" She explains looking into her beloved's eyes. "They will find their way back to each other when time heals his heart and her spirit."

Zaya's prophesy takes many years to bear fruit. Once fully recovered, Hathor spends her time with everyone but Horus who focuses on being King and tries to forget her rejection and his heartbreak in the arms of others. She occasionally answers the prayers of lovers but more importantly travels throughout Egypt, relishing in being free once again.

She seeks out Nephthys to apologize for being with her husband but Nephthys says there is nothing to forgive. They find peace and strength together, to accept their lives with Set and move on.

She goes next to Thoth who is for once baffled. He cannot figure out why she takes up residence in his library, lighting up his life with her beauty, happiness and wit. Much time passes before he can swallow his pride enough to ask. She tells him she hopes some of his wisdom will rub off on her. Her heart yearns for Horus but her head knows she would be unhappy as Queen. Thoth ponders on the matter and decides to eliminate the factors of her desire.

"Are you happy right now?" He asks her.

"Yes- yes I am." Hathor replies earnestly.

"Do you feel indebted to Horus for freeing you from the demons?" He queries, noting Horus is not an essential part of her life's purpose based on the last response.

"No, because he wouldn't want me to be." She says after thinking about it.

"Are you guilty about Set?" He probes with great caution.

"I was but not anymore. I did what I had to." She answers, looking to the moon through the open window from the bench set she was perched on.

"You are in Horus' heart, do you feel duty bound as the goddess of love to reciprocate his feelings?" Thoth presents what he thinks will be the most revealing question.

Hathor pauses for a long moment, searching her heart, before turning to face her friend with doubt. "Perhaps that is it."

"Hathor your heart is as important as any other. You of all the Gods should know that it is alright to love one, many or yourself." Thoth informs her with something akin to affection.

"You're right." She accepts and hugs him. He embraces her in return, glad to have been able to help.

He expects her to depart with this knowledge soon after but once again to his confusion, she stays and learns how to read and write from his many copies. Deeming the script too boring, Hathor invents calligraphy and Thoth gains new admiration and respect for her. Her fascination with the pyramids leads him to take him time away from his knowledge transcription task (76% complete) to show her the wonders and workings of architecture. She is a quick study and her enthusiasm is a refreshing reminder of his younger self. Despite his nature, Thoth finds himself falling for Hathor and, unable to lie, tell her so.

Hathor says she considers him her dearest friend and a mentor. She has enjoyed their time together but she must go now, so he may get over these feelings and so she may right what is wrong with things. Thoth seems the prudence in her decision and lets her go. They share one parting kiss as a testament to a path not taken.

She returns to the palace and seeks a private audience with King Horus. He grants it to her but he is angry, jealous of what he thinks she has shared with Thoth. Ready to rebuff any attempt at reconciliation, he is thrown off when she requests him to take her to see Ra. News of his depression was common knowledge of all Egypt it seemed. With a heavy heart, he informs her that his grandfather will not speak to anyone, even him. Hathor promises that she can snap him out of it and Horus believes her for reasons he could not explain. So he flies her to the solar boat at noon and confirms he will collect her a day later.

Seated a few steps below Ra, Hathor tries talking to him about Set whose betrayal she suspects is the cause of this sorrow. When that does not work, she comes up with and dismisses the idea of commanding the Great God. Steeling herself, she performs a dance- the most sensual and indecent one she knows – a sight no man or God had ever witnessed before. This is enough to bring out laughter from Ra and return him to good spirits.

Over a game of Senet, they discuss the tidings of Egypt but mostly the Underworld. Hathor confesses she has been thinking of giving company to Anubis for a while. Ra tells her it is unwise to dabble in the Underworld, that it is an all or nothing commitment. Hathor hesitates and Ra hints that one of her future children may take over her role as Lady of the West. When Horus arrives, Ra explains how his father Osiris is now king of the Underworld, passing judgement of the scales as Horus has decreed. Before they depart, Hathor proposes that Ra retrieve Set from his punishment in the Underworld to train him to take his place so that Ra may finally rest. Ra doesn't believe Set would accept this and neither does Horus but Hathor suggest an incentive. She says Ra should allow Set to have a son (with a willing Goddess) but the son's lifespan would only last as long as Set carried out his duties. Ra finds the proposal interesting and says he will consider it.

When Horus and Hathor return to the palace, they have a long overdue conversation. It is both ironic and convenient that Zaya and Bek get to overhear it. Horus admits he was reckless to fight Set with such anger the day of the coronation, apologizes for the position it put her in and thanks her for saving his life. He has tried to move on but she is still the only one in his heart, even if another may be in hers. Hathor says she needed time to find herself again and it was only with the sisterhood of Nephthys, the teachings of Thoth and the guidance of Ra that she could come to terms with what she really wanted. He waits with bated breath for her to continue.

"You. It's only ever been you Horus." The words bring him unprecedented joy and all of Egypt rejoices in their union as she becomes his consort and mother of his children. The gods gift them an eternal flame to commemorate their love.

In line with Ra's prediction, Hathor gives birth to a daughter named Amentet who goes on to assist and protect the dead on their journey through the nine gates. She also bears a son Ihy, god of music, dancing and beer.

Hathor's choice to be with Horus was not an easy one but real love is all she has ever wanted. Now that she has found it and come to terms with it, she would never let it go.

* * *

 **I forgot how fun it is to write for myself. Review if you have any comments about this story or the movie!**

~Alexxis T. Swan


End file.
